The Wonders Of Cloning
by LycoX
Summary: A visit from Thea, Roy, and Nyssa comes with an unexpected surprise.


**The Wonders**

 **Of Cloning**

 **Disclaimer: Just one fun way Tommy Merlyn could make his grand return to the Arrowverse. And to anybody who thinks Felicity's comment about Lian Yu being a fantasy island wasn't wrong in some way, you are clearly a Grade A Idiot.**

* * *

"You, you guys are serious?" Questioned Oliver 'Green Arrow' Queen in disbelief.

"Well, our last names aren't Black, but we are all about the seriousness, bro." Came the impossible but very possible reply from one Tommy Merlyn.

Groans were heard but only Nyssa seemed confused by the remark. "I'm afraid I do not understand what that meant."

"No surprise there." Muttered Felicity and then looked elsewhere thanks to the look that got her.

Thea, choosing not to focus on that particular issue at the moment, decided to focus on other matters. Namely, Harry Potter. "You've heard of Harry Potter haven't you?"

"Vaguely." Replied the dark haired and quite deadly beauty.

 _Right, makes sense with her._ Thought the former heroine known as Speedy.

"Then once we get out of here, I'm gona introduce you to the world of Harry Potter. Which is where the whole 'Black isn't my last name' thing comes from."

Nyssa gave an appreciative nod to the younger woman while Oliver just pinched the bridge of his nose. "As fascinating as Harry Potter is, can we _please_ get back on track here? Like namely how the Hell you three came across a clone of my best friend!?" Demanded to know the archer in annoyance.

Almost wishing Rene was here to give him lip instead of now living in Coast City with his little girl after giving up being a vigilante after the all the crap that had happened in the past year. "Sheesh, you've definitely gotten to be a sour puss since I died, bro."

A glare came Tommy's way but he just grinned in return. "Not to cast doubt on you guys or anything, but how do you know he's not from another Earth?" Asked Felicity in a skeptical manner after finding her courage again.

"Other then finding him in a lab with several others like him that were in various stages of growth? I really can't imagine how we wouldn't know for sure." Roy said in return in a sarcastic and biting manner.

Both Oliver and Felicty glared at him for his tone of voice but he didn't really care. As it is, he wasn't ever much of a fan of Smoak's anyway. Especially after she abandoned them when Oliver was believed to be dead. "So why clone you?" Oliver finally asked.

"As best we can determine, the Magician sought to bring back his son and have the relationship with Thomas he didn't have for years. That and from his notes, he felt cloning would be more ideal then using the Pit to restore the original Thomas to life." Informed Nyssa and Thea took over from there.

"Unfortunately, dear old dad intended on ensuring he had control over any successful clones so they wouldn't rebel against him."

"Luckily for me, he never got the chance. Leaving me to be free to do as I please. Well… Within reason of course."

Heck, maybe he'd study to be a doctor now that he was out in the world. "But you're something that shouldn't exist! The very sight of you is just wrong!" Felicity declared adamantly and annoying several people in the process.

"Trust me, Blondie, I am very right and kind of shocked since I woulda thought you'd be all excited about cloning and what not considering you're a geek and all." Retorted Tommy with a frown.

But she paid him no mind as she gave her attention to Nyssa, Roy, and Thea. "You three need to take this thing and go. Its got no place here or anywhere really for that matter."

"FELICITY!" Barked Oliver angrily and she glared at him for raising his voice at her.

Unfortunately, he wasn't about to back down much to her dislike. Nyssa scoffed. "I am not surprised she would be rude about this given how she is rude towards others in some manner."

Felicity glared at her but Nyssa merely raised an eyebrow at the Blonde. "So you have all of the original Tommy's memories?" Asked Oliver of the clone in a curious manner.

Along with trying to prevent any issues from happening. "Yep! Right until he died."

"Right. I think I need a drink."

"Ooh! Can I come with? It'd be a great chance to break in this body to the joys of Alcohol." Asked the Tommy clone eagerly.

Oliver just sighed. "Yeah, why not."

Thea rolled her eyes as Tommy whooped in joy as Felicity scoffed. "Oliver, you can NOT be serious!"

"I am, and if you have a problem with it, you know where the door is."

She was about to argue that when the glare she got from her husband made her nearly piss her self since it reminded her a little too much of him during his Hood days. Hood days mixed with his League of Assassins persona for that matter. Tommy and Oliver were soon gone from the Bunker, and Nyssa, Roy, and Thea would even choose to go with. Mostly out of curiousity over how Tommy would be able to handle liquor since while he might have the memories of getting drunk, his body was brand new. Naturally, he'd end up being a light weight and passed out after the third beer that ended up in his system as Oliver kept on going in order to deal with the newest bit of crazy in his life. And while Felicity wasn't taken on the whole clone thing, the rest of their friends were. Especially Cisco and Caitlin!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Probably coulda made this more confrontational, but I think this works just fine.**


End file.
